danganronpa_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
I'd Trade My Life for Yours
I'd Trade My Life for Yours is a fanfic written by Grayimperia and released on AO3, consisting of 42 chapters. It is a "What-if" where Kaede Akamatsu lives on as the protagonist of ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony ''while Shuichi Saihara gets executed instead. Summary ''spoilers for all of V3 Her classmates have just chosen as Saihara as the killer by a margin of one. He finally reaches out to her, and she looks back at him. "Welp, looks like you guys got it right!" Kaede's world stops. - Three different sacrifices are made, and three different survivors stumble out of the rubble. Chapters Index ''Chapter 1 '' * Chapter 1: I ''Chapter 2 Life * Chapter 2: Daily Life I * Chapter 3: Daily Life II * Chapter 4: Daily Life III * Chapter 5: The First Body Has Been Discovered Chapter 2 Life * Chapter 6: Investigation I Chapter 2 Trial * Chapter 7: Trial I * Chapter 8: Trial II * Chapter 9: Trial III Chapter 3 Life * Chapter 10: Daily Life IV * Chapter 11: Daily Life V * Chapter 12: Daily Life VI * Chapter 13: The Second Body Has Been Discovered Chapter 3 Life * Chapter 14: The Third Body Has Been Discovered * Chapter 15: Investigation II Chapter 3 Trial * Chapter 16: Trial IV * Chapter 17: Trial V * Chapter 18: Trial VI Chapter 4 Life * Chapter 19: Daily Life VII * Chapter 20: Daily Life VIII * Chapter 21: Daily Life IX * Chapter 22: The Fourth Body Has Been Discovered Chapter 4 Life * Chapter 23: Investigation III Chapter 4 Trial * Chapter 24: Trial VII * Chapter 25: Trial VIII * Chapter 26: Trial IX Chapter 5 Life * Chapter 27: Daily Life X * Chapter 28: Daily Life XI * Chapter 29: Daily Life XII * Chapter 30: Daily Life XIII * Chapter 31: The Fifth Body Is Known Chapter 5 Life * Chapter 32: Investigation IV Chapter 5 Trial * Chapter 33: Trial X * Chapter 34: Trial XI * Chapter 35: Trial XII Intermission Free Time Events * Chapter 36: II Chapter 6 Life * Chapter 37: Daily Life XIV * Chapter 38: Daily Life XV Chapter 6 Trial * Chapter 39: Trial XIII * Chapter 40: Trial XIV * Chapter 41: Trial XV Epilogue '' * Chapter 42: III Tags The following tags have been used for this story: * ''Fandom: '' ** New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing **''Danganronpa - All Media Types'' * ''Ratings: Teen And Up Audiences'' * ''Categories: '' **''F/F'' **''F/M'' * ''Graphic Depictions Of Violence * Major Character Death * Relationships: **''Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi'' **''Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko'' **''Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito'' **''Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko'' **''Iruma Miu/Keebo'' **''Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma'' **''Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi'' **''Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi'' * Characters: **''Akamatsu Kaede'' **''Momota Kaito'' **''Chabashira Tenko'' **''Saihara Shuichi'' **''Yumeno Himiko'' **''Harukawa Maki'' **''Oma Kokichi'' **''Iruma Miu'' **''Gokuhara Gonta'' **''Yonaga Angie'' **''Shirogane Tsumugi'' **''Shinguji Korekiyo'' **''Tojo Kirumi'' **''Hoshi Ryoma'' **''Keebo (Dangan Ronpa)'' **''Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)'' **''Amami Rantaro'' * Canon-Typical Violence * Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence * Spoilers Trivia * Despite Kaede Akamatsu being the primary protagonist of this fanfic, from chapter 31 to around the middle of chapter 34, the POV switches to Tsumugi Shirogane. It's interesting to note as the latter is still the mastermind and thus ambiguous lines regarding her double-crossed intentions can be seen. Category:Fanfics Category:Danganronpa V3 AUs Category:Danganronpa V3 Post Chapter 1 AUs Category:Story: I'd Trade My Life For Yours